


They Weren't Like That Anymore

by Smooty



Series: 2Doc NSFW One-Shots [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: (they have a safe word I promise), 2doc - Freeform, Anal Sex, BDSM (kinda), Begging, Blowjobs, M/M, No Condoms, bottom!Murdoc, it's all just sex folks, top!2D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smooty/pseuds/Smooty
Summary: Quiet. The house was quiet except for the sounds the two of them made. Sounds just for eachother, soft and low and sweet in the air between them. Everyone else was out for the night, visiting friends or clubbing and they had this space, now, just for them.





	They Weren't Like That Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> **I do not condone abusive relationships in real life. If you or anyone you know is in an abusive relationship please seek help. This story takes place in the same universe as another, longer story I'm working on where there's healthy communication and therapy and healing!!** Tumblr: https://our-smooty.tumblr.com/

Quiet. The house was quiet except for the sounds the two of them made. Sounds just for eachother, soft and low and sweet in the air between them. Everyone else was out for the night, visiting friends or clubbing and they had this space, now, just for them.

 “Ah—” A quiet exhalation caused by teeth sinking into his throat, an uneven pattern of indents that match the ones on his collarbone and bicep. Long pianists fingers gripped his waist and his hair, pulling, not so soft. “Ah 2D—”

 “Shhhh,” the singer hushed him, placing soothing kisses along the bites. Small worshipful kisses up his jaw to his ears, around to his brow. “Jus’ relax for me Muds, jus’ relax.”

 He was bloody relaxed. So relaxed in fact that instead of biting out a snappy remark he held tighter to the man pinning him to the wall, long nails digging into shoulder blades, legs digging into hips in a desperate bid for friction. But 2D —Stuart Pot— was stronger than he looked and Murdoc wouldn’t get anything that Stu didn’t give him.

“None of that Muds, none of that,” 2D admonished. He returned to sucking hickies into Murdocs neck and the older groaned in frustration.

 “Fuck sake D you’ve been windin’ me up for _hours_ now ah—” another sharp bite that sent intense shocks of pleasure up and down his spine.

 “Ya know how ta make it stop, Muds. Ya know how ta get me ta keep goin’.”Hands pulled at his hair, mussing it even worse than it already was, ripping out a few strands and making his throat arch in a way he knew was 2D’s favourite.

 “Fuck off,” he growled, refusing to meet the others playful stare. He did know, knew exactly what Stu wanted him to do and he _wouldn’t_ do it, wouldn’t humor the little shit. Not this time

 “Aw come-on Muds, jus’ give in a lil’.” No, no, no he would _not_ say it.

 “2D just do it p—” he bit his own tongue and tasted blood. 2D tutted and kissed him again, warm and wet, soothing the bite.

 “Yer so close Muds,” the singer gave him a little more, just a small grind against his hip bone and Murdoc _whined._ “ _Murdoc,_ say it _._ ”

 He couldn’t take it anymore and he ripped his hands away from 2D’s shoulders and threw them around his neck. “ _Please Stu,_ please!” The reaction was immediate, and 2D walked them back towards the bed, hands running up underneath Murdoc’s shirt.

 “Good, good Muds. Yer bein’ so good for me,” 2D praised and Murdoc shoved his face against the youngers neck to hide his blush. He couldn’t hide for long; 2D turned sharply and dropped him onto the bed, towering over over like some sort of statue the fucking prick.

 Murdoc, embarrassed but eager, leaned forward and reached for 2D’s trousers. “Lemme—”

 “No.” 2D slapped his hands away and in a flash he was pulling Murdoc’s head back again and making him arch with one hand while the other undid his own button.

 “Fuck you,” Murdoc rasped, wetting his lips with his tongue, but there was no anger in his voice. 2D just laughed and pulled his dick out, wagglining it in front of him in a way that was a little ridiculous but also made Murdoc’s mouth water.

 “Later, Muds, if yer good for me.” 2D’s face turned serious for a moment. “Ya will be good for me, won’t ya Murdoc?”

 Briefly glancing up to meet 2D’s pitch black stare, he nodded. “Yeah… yeah I will be Stu.”

 “Good.” 2D brought Murdoc’s face to his dick. Surprisingly obedient, Murdoc opened his mouth and closed his lips around the head, sucking harshly. 2D hissed and pulled him back.

 “Gently, Muds, gently now,” he warned. Murdoc glared but didn’t protest when his head was guided back. This time he went slowly, licking gently and using his lips. Stu moaned and brought his free hand up to Murdoc’s face, slipping his thumb into his mouth to open it wider. Murdoc let him.

 “Oh, that’s good. Come-on suck a little—oh! Yes, jus’ like that Muds,” 2D crooned, thrusting a bit. Murdoc moaned deep in his throat, pawing at his own crotch. He needed more, more of what exactly he didn’t fucking know. More 2D, more sex? Either would work.

 2D, meanwhile, was looking down his nose at him, smirking. “Ya love this, dontcha Muds? Ya want me to cum in yer mouth jus’ like this? I could ah—” Murdoc picked up the pace, hungry for it. Swelling arousal filled his gut and his bones with how much he wanted it. He moaned again, muffled and wet with saliva dripping down his chin.

 2D’s thrusts became erratic and desperate. Murdoc was just along for the ride at this point, eyes rolling back in his head as he let himself be used by his prat of a frontman.

 And then he came. 2D, that is, not Murdoc because Murdoc was still thrusting against his own hands ground down into his trousers. 2D kept coming and coming, filling Murdoc’s mouth so much it spilled out over his chin and onto his shirt. And Murdoc just moaned through it, let 2D finish how he wanted, and waited for more.

“Tha’ was aces babe,” Stu slurred high off his orgasm. Murdoc barely heard him, too busy chasing his own end. He was nearly there, so close he could taste it on the back his tongue, burning like molten sugar and nearly _there_ —

 “What do ya think yer doin’ Muds?” He stopped dead. He’d been so fucking close and a growl ripped itself out of his throat as he focused on the sting of his bitten tongue and the ache of the bites on his collarbones. 2D, faster than he should have been for someone who was recovering from a mindblowing orgasm—because Murdoc _knew_ he gave good head, he wasn’t gonna be humble about it— knelt up on the bed while pushing Murdoc flat on his back.

 “Stu what the fu—” 2D cut him off with a hard slap to the face. Murdoc lay, stunned as the pleasure-pain rocketed through his blood. He was hot, flush with arousal and embarrassment and something else that burned darker than either.

 2D pinned Murdoc’s arms against the bed with one hand, the other resting softly against his chest. He looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it and instead placed soft kisses to his reddening cheek. Something less hot and more slippery slid around in Murdoc’s stomach and he physically squirmed with it.

 “Yer so beautiful like this Muds, so pretty.” Murdoc squirmed harder, uncomfortable with the sudden mood shift. “Oh don’t be like that Muds, it’s true.” Rather than torture the bassist more Stu let go and sat up, his perfect ass putting _just_ enough pressure on Murdoc’s cock.

 “What are you doin’ D,” Murdoc grit out, hands obediently above his head. A salacious grin seeped across 2D’s face. “Lemme cum.”

 “What’s the magic word?” the younger singsonged. More pressure, teasing so close to enough. Murdoc couldn’t help the gravely moan he made.

 “Please D, please lemme cum.” He was past the point of begging now, past the point of embarrassment and all that was left was needing.

 For a second, Murdoc thought maybe he’d convinced the singer, thought he would finally, after hours of teasing and foreplay, get some release. But then he saw 2D’s face, and that stupid, fucking, smarmy smile was still wide across his face.

 “No,” Stu chuckled and Murdoc saw red.

 “You fuckin’ wanker! I swear I’ll kill yo—” 2D swiveled his hip just right to make Murdoc moan and see stars for a moment. In that moment 2D slid down his body, coming to rest with his face just below his navel. The singer dipped his tongue inside, hands fiddling with the button on his trousers.

 “Jus’ be patient Muds,” he said. Murdoc thought that maybe 2D rolled his eyes but it was kind of hard to tell with them being all black like that. But the younger man undid the button and pulled his jeans down so Murdoc couldn’t stay too mad for long. Now in his underwear he waited, more than a little eager, as 2D breathed warm and wet against his dick.

 “Go on and take yer shirt off too,” 2D instructed, reaching for his own hemline. Murdoc compiled quickly, much to 2D’s amusement. “Eager Muds?”

 “Don’t fuck with me Stu, you’ve had me on edge for Satan knows how long. I’m liable to snap at any moment,” he warned. 2D didn’t look scared. Instead he threw his shirt somewhere into the darkness behind him and shimmied out of his trousers and pants.

 “Relax, Muds. Nothin’ wrong with takin’ yer time ta enjoy a good thing is there?” 2D started low, kissing around his ankles and up his calves. It tickles, and Murdoc started squirming again but 2D kept on. He didn’t miss an inch, from the backs of his knees to the insides of his thighs, no matter how hard Murdoc squirmed 2D kept going.

 “Come-on Muds, stop fidgetin’. Lemme take care of ya.” That made Murdoc even more uncomfortable. He still wasn’t used to this, this _softness._ He’d only ever known roughness, grabbing and taking and fighting for what you could get. But 2D always gave as much as he took and it didn’t make sense to Murdoc.

 “Dents _please_ h-hurry up,” Murdoc pled and 2D sighed.

 “You’re so impatient Murdoc,” he answered, but despite his reluctance he hooked long fingeres under Murdocs pants and finally released his aching dick. Slowly, just like before, 2D kissed the head and the shaft, taking special care to lav little kitten licks along all of Murdoc’s most sensitive spots.

 “Oh sweet Satan, _yes_ ,” Murdoc whined, actually whined. He wanted to take 2D’s head in his hands and thrust into the sweet mouth but he knew 2D would stop if he tried. “D it’s so good.”

 Stu didn’t answer but he kept going. He finally took all of Murdoc into his mouth, right down to the root and sucked. Murdoc screamed. 2D moaned around his length and braced his hips, knowing Murdoc’s self control was all but gone. The bassist gripped the sheets in claw-like hands, ripping the fabric.

 “2D,D, _D_ !” he chanted, feeling so close to coming that he could hardly stand it. But again, 2D had other plans, and as wrapped up in pleasure as he was Murdoc still felt the slick probing of 2D’s finger against his ass and suddenly nothing could compare to the thought of being _full_.

 2D let Murdoc’s dick fall from his lips as he cocked his head to the side. “Ya like that Muds? Ya want me to fuck ya?” He said it like he already knew the answer as he slowly pushed his finger in.

 “Y-yeah Stu—fuck!” he swore through gritted teeth as 2D expertly stroked his prostate. He was merciless, fingerfucking him throughly as he added another, then another. “Oh—oh God!”

 “Dont’cha mean ‘oh Satan’? Or maybe jus’ ‘oh 2D’.” He smiled, but Murdoc wasn’t paying attention. “Aren’t you happier when yer bein’ good like this for me Murdoc?”

 “Yes!” What was he even agreeing to? As long as it got 2D to keep doing that thing he was doing with his fingers then he’d say anything. 2D just laughed.

 “D, I need… more, gimmie more,” he begged. He felt like if 2D didn’t get inside him _right this instant_ he’d-he’d, well he’d _something._

 2D pulled his fingers out, ignoring the unhappy sound Murdoc made, and pulled himself up so they were chest to chest. Murdoc felt his heartbeat against his chest, and it was thundering just as fast as his own. 2D was just as desperate as he was.

 They met each other halfway in a warm embrace, 2D wrapping an arm around Murdoc’s shoulders, and Murdoc wrapping his legs round slender hips. Lips met, softly, searchingly and Murdoc felt that slippery feeling in his stomach again grow more intense as he breathed the same, ashy air as Stu.

 “Stu, I ah,” he panted. “Stu fuck…” Unlike in his day-to-day life words failed him, so he made do with actions. Rough lips against smooth, pale skin, his hands winding up into Stu’s hair as he peppered the others face and neck with kisses.

 “Mmmm Muds, yer sweet,” 2D crooned again, using his clean hand to brush Murdoc’s fringe from his eyes. “But I thought ya wanted somthin’ else.” Without warning he pressed forward; at some point he’d gotten lube from somewhere. Murdoc yelped with the suddenness, but trailed off in a moan.

 “There ya go, nice and easy eh mate? W-Worth the wait?” Murdoc made a sound that might have been something along the lines of ‘sod off’. 2D didn’t wait for a real answer and instead began moving, slowly.

 “Oh, Mud’s, yer always so tight I, ah, so good for me,” 2D moaned, braced on his elbows, head hanging down. Murdoc looked up at him and thought in that moment he was probably the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

 But there wasn’t a lot of time for thinking because suddenly 2D was biting his shoulder _hard_ and moving fast, hips jerking mechanically. Murdoc clenched his teeth with a moan, toes curling, back arching up so he could thrust down against Stu.

 “Fuck yes D,” he breathed. He clawed at the others back leaving red lines in his wake. 2D didn’t seem to mind, in fact it spurred him on if anything. But the angle, great for kissing, not so great for fucking, was becoming a hassle.

 “Get on yer hands and knees Muds,” he ordered. Again, Murdoc compiled, quick as anything, and they were back together in seconds. From this angle 2D’s cock was bumping against Murdoc’s prostate with each thrust. Murdoc was practically drooling.

 The room probably smelled terrible, but neither man cared as they met each other thrust-for-thrust. 2D had recovered some and began to take charge, again taking hold of Murdoc’s hair and pulling his head back.

 “Fuck yerself on my cock Muds, that’s it,” he drawled. Murdoc , despite the odd angle of his neck, was doing his best to do just that. “You look so p-pretty like this.” He leant down and bit at the other’s shoulder again, leaving behind another bruise to match the ones from before.

 “D I-I can’t, D I’m gonna—” Murdoc gasped. There was no way he could last much longer. Delirious with pleasure he reached down for his own cock, hanging heavy between his legs.

 “No no Muds, none o’that now,” 2D scolded and Murdoc made a wet choked noise that was definitely not a sob. 2D laughed and let go of the other’s head, instead pushing on his shoulder blades and making him mash his face into the bedding below. 2D again began thrusting at an almost manic pace. It was hot and his breath made wet patches on the bedding and it was hard to breath, but Murdoc didn’t care. He was really crying now, tears streaming down his cheeks because it was just _so good_ . So good to be wanted, to be this _loved_ and the overwhelming pleasure was mixing with his emotions and he thought he might be going crazy.

 He was past the point of talking, but 2D wasn’t. “Shhh luv, jus’ relax for me, that’s good. Ya drive me crazy Murdoc, I can’t get enough of ya.” The sweet words just barely penetrated the foggy haze Murdoc found himself in, and he turned his head to the side eyeing his partner through a messy fringe. 2D leaned in low and kissed Murdoc, passionate and messy.

 Finally, _finally_ 2D reached down and took a hold of Murdocs cock, pumping relentlessly. Again, Murdoc whined, doing his best to push back into 2D while also thrusting into the grip around his dick. At the same time Murdoc could feel 2D’s thrusts becoming erratic, and the mere thought of the singer coming, filling him after all this time, sent him over the edge.

 With a scream, Murdoc came all over the bedsheets and 2D’s hands, body seizing , eyes clenching shut as orgasm ripped through him. It was, frankly, one of the best orgasms he’d ever had and it just kept going. 2D fucked him through it, Murdoc oversensitive and whimpering as the younger chased his end.

 “Ah— Muds ahh fu—” 2D’s thrusts came to an abrupt halt as he moaned loudly, coming inside the bassist. Murdoc did his best to grind back against him, but his muscles were weak and shaky and all he could do was watch the singer come apart behind him.

 All at once, the house was quiet again, save for the heaving breaths of both men. 2D pulled out and flopped to the side on his back, and Murdoc collapsed into his own mess. They lay, both just breathing for a few moments before 2D sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Was he just leaving? Murdoc panicked and before he knew it his hand was around Stu’s wrist.

 “Wha’ are ya doin’ D?” he slurred, trying to pull him back into the bed. They weren’t like that anymore, they didn’t just fuck and leave. 2D sighed but didn’t lay back down, instead turning their hands together and rubbing soothing circles against the back of Murdoc’s with his thumb.

 “I’m jus’ getting a towel ta clean us up Muds, I’m not goin’ anywhere.” But Murdoc still didn’t let go and 2D, again, rolled his eyes.

 “No…” Murdoc groused, still pulling at 2D, and the singer gave in and lay back down letting Murdoc settle at his side, face pressed into his shoulder.

 “Yer so needy Muds,” he teased, but Murdoc didn’t answer. “You ok?”

 A pause. Murdoc felt tears still clinging to the edges of his lashes, and a rising lump in his throat that had nothing to do with the blowjob he’d given earlier. Instead of answering he clung to 2D and pressed his face even harder into the crook of his neck, not sure how to accurately explain his feelings.

 “Ok Muds, ok, we don’t have ta talk. Was it good?” 2D asked, used to Murdoc’s weird emotional constipation episodes, which made Murdoc choke up even more because he’d never had someone who _understood_ before. So he nodded frantically.

 “Told ya it would be you impatient old git.” 2D smiled and wrapped his arms around greenish shoulders. “Love you Muds,”

 “Mmmm, you too D…” Murdoc replied, already somewhere between sleeping and awake. They’d spend the the rest of their quiet afternoon wrapped up in each other, warm and safe, if not a little sticky. And if Murdoc was back to his cranky, demanding self by the time Noodle and Russel got home, well, 2D knew the truth.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
